Dangerously Attractive
by Spirit Ella
Summary: MOVIE-VERSE... What if Robin had found Maria in the forest when she escaped? What if Wrolf never came to rescue her? I still think it would have been better if Wrolf stayed at Moonacre Manor...! Rated T for... you'll see!


**Dangerously Attractive**

_**by CleoCorinne**_

_So, well... this is my first FF about The Secret of Moonacre, but it's not the first idea I had about that WONDERFUL movie (it's my favorite!)... there are two other FF I will post here and... they're all about Maria and Robin...! I'm veeeeeeeeery romantic and I can't stand that they don't kiss at the end of the movie..._

_BTW, this is a What if? and I still think, after two weeks that I started writing it, that needs a T+ rating... sadly, there's not T+ here... Oh! But don't forget what I'm about to say: if my friend Barbiegirl2435 (Alyssa) says that needs a M rating, I'll proudly change it! Lol!_

_Hope you like it! ...__** Maria and Robin are awesomeeeeeeee!**_

She had to stop. Her breath was heavy, she was about to fall for her tiredness. She let her head fall at the height of her legs, still gasping

-This way! - Robin ran, followed by the other boys

-There she is...! - Richard whispered - Let's go!

-Stop! - Robin said - I'll go! ...You'll go back to the castle after telling my father that I'll take care of this...

-Oh really, Robin? We won't, you need someone to look after you! It looks like you have a thing for that Merryweather girl! - Henry laughed, teasing him

Robin was about to kill him. He needed to do something...

-Henry, don't make me angry... - he showed his "friends" his knife with an evil smile - ...or I'll cut you all in many little pieces!

Richard, David and Henry decided to leave him alone... They perfectly knew that when Robin was angry, no one could contain his anger.

When they left, Robin looked at the red-headed girl gasping behind a tree

She was tired, but this wouldn't stop him...

He made a few steps towards her, making her squeal and turn to face him

-Here we are, Princess...! - Robin teased her

-Don't even try to make another step towards me, Robin! - she hissed

-Who gave you the permission to call me with my name?

Maria smirked - Are you trying to kill me? Because you're too weak to do such a thing, I know it! - she didn't know she would lose this teasing game

-You'll pay for what you just said, Princess! - he reached her and stopped her with his arms on the tree behind her, then he took her wrists with anger

-Let me go! - she hissed

-I don't think so, little witch... - Robin pulled her towards him

-What are you doing? - Maria asked, not understanding why he was smirking

-Nothing, Princess... for now - he pulled her even closer, putting his arms on her waist, still smirking

Maria couldn't do nothing, and she didn't have the time to say a word that she felt his lips on her neck

-What? Stop it now! - she gasped - You oaf!

Hopeless.

Robin was enjoying this, it was like he dreamed to kiss her since they first met

-What else should I say, Princess? - he whispered, still kissing her - You're dangerously attractive...!

Now she was hating him more than before.

He was holding her tight, but she still tried to be free, hitting his chest and running away...

Well, trying to run away...

-You know I'll get you, right Princess? - Robin smirked: she would be his

-Try to do it! - Maria challenged him with anger, without knowing she would lose another time

She began again to run, Robin behind her. He really was faster than her...

Suddenly, Maria felt his arms trapping her from behind

-You're mine now, Princess... - Robin couldn't resist and kissed the back of her neck, making her squeal

-I won't be yours! Never!

-Are you sure?

-My uncle will kill you! I know it!

-I will kill him first... - another kiss

-Stop!

-I don't know how to stop love, Princess... I guess no one knows...

-I hate you! And I will for ever! - Maria screamed

-Oh, really Princess? This offends me... - Robin teased, but with a bit of rudeness

-What a pity... - she teased - I'm really sorry...

-Stop trying to tease me... you know I can kill you...! - he stopped kissing her and almost released her

-You can't do it! And this is all your fault, and you know it! - she hissed

He was furious now.

He pulled her closer without letting her say more words

-Leave me alone! NOW!

Robin smiled with delight: that gorgeous girl was his, he knew it... she wouldn't resist him more...

Maybe...

-I'd like rather die than get kissed by you! - she hissed

-But you know I will never kill you...! - he smirked

When she felt again his lips touching her, she had an idea to break free from him

She stopped screaming and turned around to face him

She was about to do something very weird and, she could say, dangerous...

Robin looked into her eyes, confused - What are you doing, Princess?

-Nothing... - she said, as if it was a nonsense, then she pressed her lips against his with fake passion, hoping very much he wouldn't find out she was just pretending to be in love with him

She tried to hit him on his stomach, but she felt something stopping her wrist

-What...? - she whispered, puzzled and scared, realizing her plan had failed

-Nice try, Princess, but I knew you would done that... - he smirked

So she was still resisting him?

-Oh, bother...! - Maria hissed

-So... what do you think your punishement will be?

-I can imagine it... you... - Maria felt her lips near Robin's - You're going to kiss me, aren't you?

-Not on your lips, even if I could... I guess they taste sweet...

-Don't even dare to...

-I can't help but do this, I'm sorry...

-You know I hate this, so... - she stopped, looking at his lips

-Kiss me

-No... I can't...

-So you'd like to, but you're stopped by something, right? Is this what do you mean? - Robin hoped she would say "yes" to this question

-No, but...

-You kissed me... what was it like?

Maria thought for a second

She'd actually liked to kiss him again...

... They were like fire and water, the difficult thing was to realize WHO was the water, because it always defeated the fire...

Always...

Was she?

... was HE?

-Princess, please... kiss me now...

- O - okay... - she slowly shortened the space between them, still confused

When he was sure she wouldn't deceive him this time, he suddenly pulled her closer and captured her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

She tasted like sugar, maybe even better

They broke the kiss maybe three minutes later, both breathless

He gasped, smiling lovingly at the young girl - You liked it, didn't you?

-I can tell I did... - Maria bit her lip, smirking

That boy was now driving her crazy...

... and she liked it!

-We're so dead, Princess...! You know it, right? - he chuckled

She pulled him closer again, grasping his face and crushing her lips to his with force in a greedy kiss

When she pulled back, she gasped smiling at the young De Noir - You handsome devil... How can I hate you? - she grasped his black jacket and held it tight - I can't...

He pulled her closer and they both fell onto the ground laughing

-Robin, please, help me stand up! - she squealed - I can't go back to the Manor in this condition...!

-Okay, Princess... - he helped her stand up and looked into her beautiful grey eyes - You taste like sugar, do you know it?

-So? - she giggled

-I'm about to proove that I wasn't dreaming...!

-Oh, Robin...! - she let him pull her closer again, feeling his lips against hers

When he broke the kiss, he laughed - Oh, bother... we're dead, Princess!

She kissed him lightly and laughed with him.

**THE END**

_Oh, I was thinking about this for years! I feel so good now that I wrote it! Leave a review, if you want...! ;)_

_Oh, and if you don't know it, the "fire and water" thing isn't mine... Augustus Prew, that played Robin in the movie, said that and I must say... I LOVE THAT SENTENCE! It's soooo romantic! ...I loved this movie since 14th June 2OO9 and I decided just now to write something about it! ... I'm weird, huh?_

_Cecy aka CleoCorinne_


End file.
